


Орфей и Эвридика

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Тони всегда считал ошибку Орфея глупостью. До тех пор, пока ему самому не пришлось повторить этот подвиг.





	Орфей и Эвридика

Тони всегда считал концовку этого мифа глупой. Ну или скажем мягче — художественной гиперболой, необходимой для достижения нужного эффекта. Никаких иных причин для того, чтобы не понять простое условие: оглядываться нельзя, всё пойдёт насмарку, — Тони не представлял. Ведь не дурак же был этот Орфей, судя по всему. И мотив у него был мощнейший. Не ради праздного любопытства полез в подземный мир, а за любимой. Так неужели нельзя было потерпеть ещё чуть-чуть?

Так Тони думал ещё совсем недавно.

Неделю назад, когда вместо ужасного монстра они обнаружили среди развалин такую милую с виду пятилетнюю кроху с трогательным розовым бантиком и плюшевым мишкой в руке. Клинт хотел взять её за руку, намереваясь увести из зоны боевых действий, и Локи пришлось потратить время на то, чтобы убрать лучника с линии огня. Этих секунд ему и не хватило, чтобы закрыться самому, когда кроха зубасто усмехнулась и швырнула свою игрушку. Плюшевый мишка взорвался облачком пушистого дыма, Локи закашлялся и повернулся к Тони с таким растерянным лицом, что стало жутко. Тони приземлился рядом, попытался ощупать Локи на предмет повреждений, но его руки прошли насквозь, как сквозь дым. То, что казалось девочкой, визгливо расхохоталось. А дым развеялся.

И три дня назад, когда доктор Стрэндж в своём неизменном красном плаще закончил изучение существа и способов справиться с его магией, нашедшихся в книгах Камар-таджа. Да Стрэндж и сам смутился, объявляя, что шанс вернуть Локи есть, если Тони отважится отправиться в некое измерение.

— Ну, давайте для краткости назовём это подземным миром, — сказал Стрэндж.

— Вы гарантируете, что он вернётся? — сдвинул брови Стив.

— Вернётся, если будет выполнять указания, — одёрнув затрепетавший плащ, ответил Стрэндж. — Но второго шанса не будет. Так что подумайте хорошенько. Вы можете встретить там кого-то знакомого.

— Например, родителей, — подсказала Наташа.

— А малейшее отступление от правил — и вы можете остаться там навсегда, — предупредил Стрэндж.

— Ой, ладно! — поморщился тогда Тони. — Что вы меня как маленького стращаете?

— Потому что некоторые Иванушки пьют из козлиных копытцев даже тогда, когда точно знают, что нельзя, — вздохнула Наташа.

И даже несколько часов назад, когда огненная нить вывела его, как и было обещано, к Локи, Тони всё ещё считал, что легче условия просто не придумать. Огромный демон, гротескно похожий на злополучного плюшевого мишку, зашипел при виде огненной нити и вновь взорвался облаком дыма. Нить погасла, а Тони попытался сгрести Локи в охапку, но из этого ничего не вышло.

— Прости, но я всё ещё не вполне живой, — сказал Локи, усаживаясь на камень и устало потирая лоб.

— Что с тобой? — встревожился Тони. — Тебя здесь мучили?

— Нет, — слабо улыбнулся Локи. — Но бесплотной тени нелегко удерживать путеводную нить. А без неё ты бродил бы здесь вечно.

— Слушай…

— Нам нужно возвращаться, я знаю, — кивнул Локи. — Ты хорошо помнишь условие?

— Да что там помнить? — фыркнул Тони. — Идти вперёд, не оборачиваться.

— Ни разу не обернуться за весь путь! — сдвинул брови Локи.

— Да без проблем, — заверил его Тони.

Ему всё ещё казалось, что они круто обманули дуру-смерть.

Он даже не кинул на Локи прощального взгляда, просто повернулся и пошёл вперёд, пытаясь найти компромисс между наказом выбираться как можно скорее и беспокойством за Локи, который должен идти за ним след в след. По объяснениям Стрэнджа следы Тони должны загораться такими же огненными метками, как нить, которая вела его. А Локи следовало наступать на следы до того, как они погаснут. Только так он мог выйти отсюда.

Желание обернуться и проверить, остаются ли за ним следы, накрыло Тони уже через несколько минут после начала пути. Он справился с этим желанием довольно легко, продолжая размеренно шагать вперёд.

Локи следовал за ним бесшумно, как и полагалось тени. Не вполне живому, по его выражению. Тони не слышал ни шагов, ни дыхания, и впервые подумал, что миф не так глуп, как ему казалось. Да, он знал, что поставлено на карту, но беспокойство всё нарастало. Успевает ли Локи, долго ли он выдержит, не пора ли сбавить темп? Останавливаться было нельзя, это Тони усвоил. Как только следы, на которых стоит Локи, погаснут, он вернётся на то место, откуда Тони его забрал, и они никогда больше не увидятся.

— Надеюсь, ты в хорошей форме, северный олень? — громко спросил Тони. Он намеренно припомнил старое, давно не используемое прозвище. Пусть Локи нельзя говорить, пусть он не может ободряюще коснуться плеча, но смеяться-то он может?

Ничего. Ни звука дыхания, ни шороха шагов, ни смутной тени, ни странного тёплого чувства, по которому Тони порой узнавал о возвращении Локи домой ещё до того, как тот появлялся в дверях.

Стиснув зубы, Тони продолжил идти вперёд. Он должен верить — Локи идёт за ним! Он сильный. В таких переделках побывал! И не меньше Тони хочет вернуться. И не хуже него знает, что это единственный шанс.

Но вера истончалась, просачивалась струйкой песка сквозь пальцы, и только воспоминание о том, как он сам ещё совсем недавно мысленно называл Орфея дураком, удерживало его.

Тьма расступилась неожиданно. Тони шагнул на гладкие плиты Камар-таджа, откуда началось его путешествие, и задрожал. Неужели всё?

— Ещё два шага! — резко велел Стрэндж. — Ему нужно место, куда выйти. Не оборачивайся! — не своим голосом закричал он.

Но Тони уже не мог удержать движение, ведь он справился, не обернулся, а теперь всё закончилось! Он зажмурился, пытаясь хоть так сгладить оплошность, ведь если он не видел — это как будто не обернулся? Мгновение растянулось на целую вечность. Из-под зажмуренных век брызнули слёзы. Кого он хочет обмануть? Судьбу? Но тут вдруг его лицо оказалось в тисках чьих-то ладоней. Движение остановилось, едва наметившись.

— Спасибо, Кэп, — одними губами прошептал Тони.

— Всё, поймал, — сказал за спиной Стрэндж, и Стив выпустил его лицо.

— Уже можно? — на всякий случай уточнил Тони.

— Можно, можно, — подтвердил Стрэндж, и Тони наконец смог кинуться к лежащему на полу Локи.

Изодранная одежда, бледное лицо, почему-то сбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев на руках.

— Я всё испортил? — хрипло спросил Тони.

— Нет, — успокоил его Стрэндж. — Это магическое истощение, а так он снова жив. Всё будет хорошо, — тоном врача заверил он.

Тони положил руку на грудь Локи. Она слегка приподнималась. Это была победа. И почему-то Тони чувствовал не только жалость по отношению к Орфею, не сумевшему пройти это испытание, но и капельку благодарности.


End file.
